lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
X-Ein
X-Ein is a Craymon and is a shapeshifter just like Vauban but can't take exact shapes. ---- Biography X-Ein was supposed to be killed by Freiza but his father sent him to the Planet of Namekians. Over there he is raised until he found about Freiza, he was still scared until he found out he killed his father, he fought freiza(1st form) and decimated him, Freiza then threatens him to turn onto his next form, he does and after X-Ein sees the power, he attacks him making Freiza devolve, he then escapes and returns to namek, he finds dense and guru and warns them, Guru informs him that he is too late, X-Ein then asks dense does want to escape with him, but he told no, he then left for another planet and teleported to his home planet and they send him to Earth telling there is a man who is strong enough to protect you, and sure enough he understood it was Goku. ---- Overview He looks like Super Saiyan 4 with Golden instead of red and black hair, he also has taken shape of trunks, Below is a picture of X-Trunks, and then X-Goten, his looks while transforming, full power X-Trunks and X-Gohan. ---- Fight with Vauban This is the 1st saga, of the dragon ball ttg series and half way past the whole saga, here Vauban will arrive and fight the heroes and then is a good friend. A ship lands and an unknown guy comes out, unknown guy: I want X-Ein or this planet is reduced into ashes, and then thinks, I am going to reduce this planet into ashes or COMPLETELY destroy, why am I lying to them, we'll who cares. X-Ein:This powerful energy is here and everyone can here what he is saying. Bulma Jr.:Use your head, he might be close and is cloaking, you never know. Goku Jr(now an adult just as bulma Jr.): No, if he was close he's mass energy would look close, but he is kinda close like islands away. X-Ein: Why would he land near a deserted island with a pink High-tech house, when there are many people far away, he and would search lookout, if he knows it. Unknown guy: Im Vauban, and I am nowhere near you. X-Ein:Yup, that was my next thing I was gonna say, that you're making an illusion by raising your power compressing it and then letting it go to different parts of the world so I flush out of the place I'm hiding, or just staying. Vauban: Very well but you fell for my trick, first thing I know where you are because we used telepathy and I am connecting us so now I know where you are, and second of all, I know your power, and how high it can go and how low, and also what KIND of power you wield. X-Ein appears in front of Vauban and goes for a punch, Vauban dodges it. Vauban: Why did I choose to fight you and goes for a high speed attack but it is dodged. Vauban: Hmm.... You are a bit kind of me, but stop this Yarjoneha! X-Ein: Yarjoneha! The big bolts collide and make a big explosion Then all that is seen is a big bolt in the air, the bolt moves towards X-Ein, X-Ein- Why me, why is it not going near you and why do you know the attack. Vauban: You ca- well that was my next question, and to your question's answer, I use telepathy in the same way of Telekinesis and that is allowing me to defeat you because 2 is better than 1. X-Ein is hit badly and is destroyed by Vauban along with the planet but what Vauban doesn't realise Isherwood escaped the blast radius, or at least dint die by the blast by escaping and he teleported them to the asteroid belt, after that X-Ein uses the Yarjoneha but with more power blowing Vauban through the Moon and into earths atmosphere which pulls him in but, be fore landing he produces chains similar to the ones of X-Ein but glowing and the chains and they rip through space so fast and hold X-Ein and bring him down while electrifying him with a kind of red and kind of slightly orange electricity and pull him down to earth which makes a big explosion, Vauban then does a Yarkem, only to find out that after the explosion the injured X-Ein makes a Yarkem of his own! They then find out about their planets when the energy felt by Vauban was true craymon energy. ---- Techniques *'Yarjoneha'- A big bolt similar to Vauban's but everything but the target and the attack does not become black. *'Yarkem'- A body explosion but is not a sucide blow. *'Chains of might'- He produces many chains that are electrifying and pull the target towards the user. *'Flight'- Just normal flight. *'Barrage bolts'- He fires many bolts, a rounded number was a thousand, he ends the combo with a beam. *'Super punch'- An ordinary punch that carries a lot of strength and packs a punch. *'Super Barage'- It's a barrage of many super punches ended by a big bolt in the hand that explodes on touch. *'Kamehameha x10'- He learns this seeing Goku Jr. Use it. ---- Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Vauban Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II